A hidden power, A Star from the sky
by Givesyouhell5589
Summary: Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Kakashi go on a top secret mission during the Shinobi War, and have no idea what is in store for them when they pick up a young girl from the Hidden Star village.  Secrets revealed, and an adventure that could change Naruto's life
1. Chapter 1 A Mission to Hoshigakure

**I do not own any rights to Naruto. First attempt at a story, but hope you enjoy!**

"WAKE UP BAKA!" Naruto jolted awake at the sound of the familiar voice so early in the morning. Rubbing his eyes and pulling his black character hat off his head, he lifted up to see almost canine eyes staring back at him.

"What do you waaaaant Kiba?" he asked groggily

"Tsunade-sama has a mission for us. Well, you, me, Ino, and Kakashi Sensei. It's a weird team, believe me, Akamaru doesn't wanna be on a team with you anyways. But whatever. Everyones already in the tower. Get your lazy butt up." Kiba walked out of the room, and Naruto dragged himself outta bed. "What'll be in for me this time?" He thought to himself...

* * *

><p>(A while later)<p>

"Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto. You will be following Kakashi to pick up a very important person from the town of Hoshigakure and escorting them back here."

"But Tsunade a body guard? Really? All the crazy hard missions we've been on, the bad guys we've beaten, a wars going on! It's a waste of time to send us to escort some brat here, have Konohamaru's team go or something." Naruto complained.

"NARUTO. You don't speak to me with disrespect I'm the Hokage, and as great as you may think you are please don't forget technically you ARE a genin. And don't you think if it was that easy I'd have given someone else the job?"

He didn't even have a reply to that one.

"As I thought. So, to continue after being so RUDELY interrupted. The person you are bringing is Lumagaya Sinaka, and unfortunately this is a top secret mission so thats all I can tell you right now. I have chosen Kiba for his sensor-type abilities, Ino as the medical nin, and Naruto because I have nothing else to do with you." She was met with a glare from the blonde nin. "Kakashi, you know what to do from here." He gave a slight nod, and they exited the room.

"Hmph. This guy better be pretty damn impressive." Naruto pouted as they walked out of the village.

"Wait a minute, Hoshigakure...that sounds sorta familiar...do they have a special type of ramen or something?" Naruto questioned a day into their journey.

"No. We have been there on a mission before, it's the village with the star ninjas, who you helped destroy the powerful star for." Kakashi answered without looking up from Make out Paradise.

"Oh yeah! I wonder whatever happened to that guy Sumaru...last I remember he said he was gonna become the Hoshikage before me. Better not have!"

Naruto remembered that mission very well now that it was brought up. He had begged Tsunade to let him go with Lee, Tenten, and Neji because he thought Orochimaru was involved. They had gone to protect this star, which emitted a special chakra that the ninjas trained themselves to use, even though it eventually killed them. There was a lot of drama, and they ended up destroying it before Akahoshi, the bad guy, could fuse it with his own body. Sumaru was really powerful, and it was sad that they couldn't stop his mother's death.

The trip to Hoshigakure was uneventful, with the only exciting thing being Akamaru catching a baby bunny only to be attacked by a very mad summoning rabbit mother. After 3 days, they finally came up to the village's entrance.

"The person we are bringing will meet us out here. We are not to enter the village, for security reasons." Kakashi explained as they waited.

Naruto was disapointed that he wouldn't be able to see Sumaru, but there's always a next time. After about an hour, a very slight figure appeared almost out of nowhere, shrouded in a dusty brown shawl. It approached the team, and once there slowly lifted the hood to reveal startling purple eyes under long eyelashes.

"Hello. I am Lumagaya Sinaka, but you can call me Luma." Her introduction was met with a gaping stare from the younger members, for they had been expecting some burly fighter man, or maybe a wanted criminal, but definitely not this tiny figure, who's outfit gave her the look of a 12 year old. Kakashi was the only one unfazed, but then is he ever any different?

"Nice to meet you. I am Hatake Kakashi. We are the Konoha ninja here to escort you to our village."

"Oh, don't worry I know who you are. You didn't expect me to just waltz off with some strangers without checking up on them first now did you? Thats Naruto, the one with the spiky blonde hair, Ino with the long ponytail, and Kiba with the dog. Nice to meet yall." She replied unabashed.

* * *

><p>At first sight, she seemed as shy and innocent as a young child. As she removed the hood, it became apparent that looks can be VERY deceiving. She had long brown hair braided to the side, and wrapped in a sort of shiny purple ribbon. Her face, while delicate, had a fierce intensity and matureness to it, and the second she started speaking you could tell she had never felt embarrassed in her life. She sounded comfortable already, like she had known these people her whole life. She spoke fast but firm, simply stating her thoughts and never stalling.<p>

"Well, since you seem to know us all already, why don't we get started? Not to rush anyone, but we have very strict instructions on what to do." Kakashi urged them forward. Every other ninja had made their assumptions on what kind of person she was.

_This girl...she seems not to have any manners at all...and that outfit! Honestly, my grandmother has a nicer shawl than that. But her hair IS really pretty..._ Ino determined.

_I like her. She is as straight-forward as me! But so different from my normal teammate Hinata, she's as confident as a man. As long as she likes Akamaru, I think I can get along with this Luma... _Kiba thought to himself.

_She's pretty. I wonder what her favorite Ramen is! What's her background? I'm happy she isn't scared of us at all, that means she'll be fun! Is she a ninja too? I can't wait to question her! _Naruto's mind, as usual, constantly jumped around.

There was just a sort of awkward silence at first, as they slowly ambled through the forest. Everyone had questions, but didn't want to scare the new girl so quickly. Only Kakashi seemed content, lost in his own little world, or book.

"So, not gonna keep any of ya wondering, you all wanna know who I am right? Like what your doing picking me up all the way out here? I can tell ya my life story if ya'd like, I'm not shy about it at all." She stated outright. Everyone still wasn't used to her manner of speaking, so could only manage an unsure nod, not knowing what to expect.

"I'll go ahead then." She took a deep breath, preparing for a long story.

* * *

><p>"I was born 15 years ago in Hoshigakure to two very normal, very boring but loving parents who worked to upkeep the building where the star training took place. I'm sure you have all heard about that story, so I won't bore you with it. Well when I was 6, I started noticing that I could help them and be close to the star without getting sick at all, unlike some of the other kids. By the time I was 12 I could easily help out with the training, unaware what my actions were leading up to. The leaders of the village noticed as well, and decided to put me to good use. They immediately enrolled me in training, where I was the youngest but the most skilled of the children. I became close friends with Sumaru and Hokuto, who were only a couple years ahead of me. No one could understand why, (and honestly still don't) but I never ever felt the painful effects of the training everyone else seemed to have. I didn't think this was a problem.<p>

After the big drama where you guys came into the picture, and the meteorite was thought to be destroyed, I thought I could just continue a normal life. I had no desire to be a ninja. Then, late one night I was walking around in the woods all alone, (I'm not a weirdo I just like nature) when I came across this beautiful chunk of glowing purple rock. Well, it was a piece of the meteorite that blew off during the battle. Unknowingly, I picked it up and held it tight in my hand, but when I opened it there was nothing. It had been absorbed, and it's powers became a part of me. I ran back to the village, and immediately told Sumaru, who wasn't thrilled to hear this. I thought I could be of use, maybe help in the war ya know? But he wanted to keep it very secretive, so he contacted your Hokage, Tsunade I think, asking for her help. He said that I was very powerful now, and I wasn't safe in his village as there were still those who wanted to take advantage of whatever power there was. That's why I just came sneaking out now, no one but Sumaru and Hokuto know that I've left, I even had to lie to my parents. Also explains why you couldn't stay any longer, sorry bout that. So thats my story. And don't ask for details cause I'm as clueless as you are." She finished, immediately lifting her eyes to see everyones reaction, expecting disapproval. She would never have guessed what would come next...

**End of my first chapter, please review I want to improve my writing in whatever way I can. Working on the next chapter now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fearsome Power

**Chapter 2 begins...and so does the action! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Laughter. The whole team of young leaf ninjas were laughing at her.<p>

Luma glowered and changed quickly to anger.

"Oh so you think this is funny? Am I a joke to you? Well let me just tell you something I will just not stand for people making fun of and mocking me I am not the type to sit there and take insults, why I outta-"

"No, no no don't jump to conclusions thats not why we are laughing at all!" Kiba stopped her, patting her head like a pet.

"Well then enlighten me. I'd just love to hear this." She shot back.

Butting in, Ino helped the situation. "It was the way you were acting before you told us the story. You got all gloomy and stormy, and we all thought you were going to confess that you were some crazy mass murderer or cannibal or something. The truth is you got a case of bad luck, and now have to deal with it. Believe me, we have all been there."

"...oh...well...thanks I guess...don't worry if I was some kind of nutcase I woulda told you from the beginning, I never keep secrets and I guess a lot of times thats a bad thing. But thanks for understanding." Luma muttered, looking to the ground embarrassed for assuming they were all disrespectful.

* * *

><p>After that, things got a little more comfortable between the odd group of teenagers, and soon Ino was describing her floral shop back home, Akamaru was doing tricks to show off, and Naruto gave his little speech about one day becoming the Hokage. Although he wouldn't let it show, Kakashi was smiling as he saw a friendship bloom in such a short span of time. As they passed their old campsite from the trip there, he realized that they were halfway back and hadn't come to any trouble at all. He should have known better to say that, just to end up jinxing it.<p>

It was the middle of the night. The log fire had long since gone out, two makeshift tents softly fluttering with the snoring of whoever was asleep inside, and crickets chirping creating a peaceful medley.

All of a sudden, a blinding purple light burst out of every corner, and the ninja were awoken suddenly totally unaware of their surroundings. When the light subsided, and they blinked their eyes enough to see again, they ran out of the tents confused and bewildered. There in the middle of the campsite, stood Luma panting wide-eyed, staring at a crumpled form shoved up against a tree trunk.

"I...I didn't do it on purpose...I swear I didn't mean to hurt him, I think it's a him, I was just asleep and I felt someone hold a knife to my neck and tell me to give them all my money and stuff, and when I wouldn't he raised his hand and...I don't know, I was scared and suddenly I had these wings and all I did was push him...he went flying...I'm so sorry..." Luma whispered, horrified at the thought of hurting someone.

"It's ok Luma, you were just defending yourself, no one blames you. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, I need to talk to you over here for a moment." Kakashi took control of the situation.

"Ino, take a look at him. It sounds like he's just a forest bandit, I doubt he's a ninja by the weapon he was using. If he needs any first aid, you know what to do. Just to be safe, Kiba and Akamaru scout the area for anyone else that may be around. Naruto, help Luma. She's shaken up, and you are usually the best at talking to people. We don't want her to stay upset, we still don't know the extent of her powers." Kakashi told them softly, glancing at the traumatized girl who had went from looking like a fierce and strong warrior to a tiny, helpless child.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran off to perform their jobs. There was no one else in the area, and the man was a rugged looking one with all kinds of odd things on him that he probably had looted throughout the forest. He wasn't too badly hurt, just had some broken ribs and was all banged up. Ino took care of him quickly, and as a precaution put him under some heavy sedatives to keep him down until the morning.<p>

Naruto put an arm around the trembling girl, and gently coaxed her onto a log next to the long extinguished fire.

"You don't need to feel bad about this you know" He began as her eyes slowly travelled to his face. "This is your first time using this power in an emergency isn't it? I know how it is, not having control. It's a horrifying thing, and-"

"How could you possibly understand? You've been training as a ninja forever! All this jumpy cutthroat stuff is like second nature, and you can most likely do all those fancy jutsu things in your sleep. I am just a normal girl! I don't get this, it scares me, and I have NO IDEA what I was doing!" She exploded, all at once mad again.

"No, Luma. I know EXACTLY how you feel. Yes, I have been training as a ninja for as long as I can remember. But I had no one to help me, no friends or family to support me. It's because, just like you, I have this power inside me that I cannot control, and I even hurt one of my dear friends when I lost control of myself."

"Wow...I'm sorry I had no idea...wait what do you have inside you? Is it some kind of magic thing like with me? Or were you born with it or something?"

"I wasn't born with it. It's what they call a tailed beast, the Nine Tailed Fox to be exact. When I was just born it was sealed inside me, and ever since then it fights to come out, seeping it's evil power into me. I used to think that there was no way I could ever conquer it, ever be at peace with it, and honestly I am still not yet. But what helped me was having great friends to count on. They have helped make it bearable."

He glanced towards Kakashi, Ino, and Kiba, thinking also of his others back at home, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and so many more.

"What you need to do, Luma, is rely on us. We aren't just mindless bodyguards, we are here to be your friends. Count on us. We won't let you hurt anyone or yourself. Just share this burden, it will work itself out." Naruto finished, putting his arm around her and comforting her as she processed it all.

"I never knew there was beasty thingies, and it seems cruel to put one inside such a young boy...I am truly sorry. It must have been difficult...and it means a lot that you guys are willing to help me, a total stranger.. I think I can share this burden thing after all..." She drifted off, getting softer and softer until as Naruto looked down she was dead asleep, leaning against his shoulder like beam of support, a lifeline.

* * *

><p><strong>A shorter chapter, sorry bout that just how the story went. Review please, the more I get the better I can make my stories, chapter 3 soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 New rivals approach

"Wow, I feel like I just did this. WAKE UP BAKA!" Kiba screamed once agin into Naruto's ear. He shot up, forgetting where he was for a moment as he groggily looked up at the brown canvas of the tent. After the drama of the night before, they had all pretty much passed out into a deep sleep, but of course he was the last to wake up.

"Rise and shine Naruto-kun! We have a big day ahead of us, I just can't wait to see your home village! It's probably a whole lot bigger than mine, and has a lot more people. Do all the people in your village have a ninja in their family? Is your Hokage nice or scary? And what in the world is this Ichiraku place you keep mumbling about in your sleep? I think you were drooling..." Luma shot off, bright eyed and back to normal, well her normal of asking a million questions without ever expecting a response.

The mention of Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen, caused him to jump up, magically renewed and ready for the day of travel.

After cleaning up the remnants of the fire and erasing any evidence that they had ever been there, the ninjas left a note for the bandit, a warning for when he finally woke up.

"Ever steal from anyone again, and a few broken ribs will be the least of your worries. Signed, Ninja you should hope never to meet again."

The note was Kiba's idea of course.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, hot but not too hot, and the group started out content, expecting to return home shortly and be done with this mission.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, I'm assuming you've noticed..." Ino gave a worried glance towards their sensei.<p>

"Of course I have, there are four of them coming our way. Don't alert Naruto of their presence, he would be the one to do something stupid right off the bat." Kakashi advised in hushed tones.

He needn't have bothered, for the moment those words came out of his mouth a spinning shuriken imbedded itself into the ground where Luma had been standing a second ago. Naruto had heard it coming at the last second, sending a shadow clone to shove her out of the way and taking the hit himself. The rest of the ninjas immediately formed a protective circle around Luma, who could only give a surprised squeal and watch what would happen.

"Give us the girl, and you all can be right on your way. We have no interest in harming you, hand her over and we can all go back to minding our own business." A deep voice suddenly came from one of the trees. A tall figure was crouching on the branches, but jumping down into the light did nothing to help identify him. He was clothed head to toe in a simple black outfit, lightweight and easy to wear in battle.

Walking out of the shadows came another person, a shorter and leaner one that didn't say a word, just creeped up and stood next to his companion.

The last two to arrive caused much more of a commotion, as they tumbled out of the trees in a whirlwind, landing standing side by side in a confident manner.

"Yo, we found em Jusa! A nice looking bunch at that" A clearly feminine voice emerged from the black shroud, talking to the one beside her.

"Seems like it Jujia, maybe this will be an easier mission than imagined." The one with her, named Jusa replied with a very similar voice only with a more manly tone.

_Mission..._ Kakashi thought to himself. _These are other ninja? Who else knew about our whereabouts?_

The one that appeared to be the leader spoke up after the other two had calmed down.

"I take it that you are not going down without a fight, hmm? We gave you a chance, so I guess that means we fight. Splitting them up will be a much easier way to fight them, as much as I hate to say it together they have a lot of chakra building. I will take their leader, the one with the spiky white hair. He looks like fun. Jusa and Jujia, you two can handle the one with the dog and the blond girl. You...uhhh... you have still never talked so I don't know your name, but take on the blonde and capture the girl." He finished, looking to the silent ninja who just nodded his head as approval.

The Leaf ninja were taken aback by their public announcement of their battle plans, used to criminals who would sneak around and surprise attack. The upfront challenge was sort of admiral if you looked at it that way.

Kakashi looked towards his team, who were all looking to him expectantly. Even though they were a rowdy bunch, when it came down to it they knew to respect their sensei and listen to his orders.

"Guys, it sounds like we don't have much of a choice here. Fight whoever it was that is supposed to fight you, and keep them away from Luma. Naruto, you stay with her and don't let anyone get near her. Got it?"

Naruto broke into a big smile, giving a thumbs up to his sensei. "Of course! Bring it on any one of you, I can take you easily! With my hands tied!"

Sensing that the talking had come to a stop, all the ninjas quickly broke apart, chasing their new rivals, about to start battles that would result in blood, tears, and the ending of a life.

**Really short chapter, I know, just had to get a kind of intro to the battles that are coming up. They will be long and very detailed :) Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4 The J twins attack

"Ino, follow me! We can lead these two far away and beat their butts, to protect Luma!" Kiba shouted as they dashed off, hearing the two enemies not far off. She gave an affirmative nod. In the previous years, she would have been terrified at the notion of fighting dangerous ninjas without much help, but she had matured and could now hold her own in a battle. It also helped that she had a friend with her, even though he could be annoying at times she knew she could trust him and his canine.

They kept running until they could barely feel the presence of the star inside Luma, and took that as a sign that they had gone far enough. They had stopped at a small opening in the dense forest, surrounded by tall trees and the rumblings of animals fleeing. Facing off, the two pairs glared at each other for a second before acting.

"Yo Jusa, can I pretty please take off this annoying black outfit? I know Shurin told us to keep them on to conceal our identities and all, but these twerps are gonna be too far gone to remember after we are done with them anyways. So can I can I?" The girl begged the other.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt Jujia. Actually, just take off the top face mask part. That way Shurin can't punish us too bad. I might as well too, its getting hot in here."

Giving a squeal of excitement, the girl ripped off her head covering, revealing a mischievous face, with shining dark eyes and medium length mousy hair that was braided in a twist on top of her head.

The boy did the same, and took his covering off to show an almost identical face and hair coloring, with the only difference between the two was his hair was shorter, shaggy, with one small braid along the side.

As they were taking deep breaths of fresh air, it became apparent that they were twins, and finely in tuned. "So, now that that is done with, who wants to make the first move?" Jusa asked in a very comfortable manner to Ino and Kiba, who had never let their guard down.

"Yo blondey! Took too long to answer that one!" Jujia smirked as she went flying with surprising speed, armed with more star shaped shuriken. Ino quickly dodged them, arming herself with kunai knives.

"Are you good Ino? I can take this other guy easily if so." Kiba glanced over at the ensuing fight.

"Don't insult me Kiba, just because I'm a medic doesn't mean I can't hold my own. Go ahead, beat him up!"

She was jolted back to Jujia, who was increasing her attacks with the small blades. She had already formulated a plan in her head, one of the perks of being on a team with Shikamaru for years was the ability to think through a bunch of scenarios until you found a sequence of attacks that would result in a victory.

* * *

><p>As this was going on, Kiba and Akamaru had wasted no time in attacking, immediately transforming in the Beast Human clone jutsu. Jusa, confused by the fact that suddenly there were two Kibas, didn't guard himself to the Fang Passing Fang attack, being pummeled by two tornado like columns. He was thrown back into a tree, coughing up blood.<p>

"This doesn't seem like it's gonna be too hard, eh Akamaru?" Kiba asked, getting cocky already.

"Ah come on, don't insult me like that. I have a jutsu of my own ya know!" Jusa replied, jumping from the tree and bounding over with a stream of hand signals. As he was doing this, Kiba noticed a large pouch that had slipped out from under his outfit, and is what swelling larger and larger as Jusa mumbled and moved his hands at lightning speed. A second too late, he realized that it was dripping and about ready to explode.

A giant stream of water flew out and slammed into Kiba from behind, sending him high into the air where another stream lashed out and hit again, the two alternating streams battering him one after the other, giving no chance for a counter attack. It was only stopped when Akamaru latched his teeth onto Juja's arm, breaking the jutsu, and Kiba went tumbling to the ground.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Ino was struggling to keep up with Jujia's speed, and she realized that even when she was sure she dodged her attacks, she was still cut. After a couple minutes of this, she put two and two together and figured out that she was using the wind element. This meant that long range was going to put Ino at a distinct disadvantage, so she attempted to pull closer with every attack until she was an arms length away. Now they were going through intense hand to hand combat, with both girls getting bumped and bruised. Jujia managed to jump backwards, and sent a razor-like column of air straight into Ino's gut, cutting through flesh as she fell to the ground.<p>

The two Konoha ninja lay on the ground, bleeding and seemingly beat, panting for breath and for the first time fearing that they may not come out of this battle alive.

"Yo Jusa, you finished with yours? Mine was pathetic, already down on the ground." Jujia called over.

"Yup, he did have some weird clone doggy thing going on but really nothing I couldn't handle. And you actually have some bruises, so don't be sounding too high and mighty."

"Well whatever. Wanna finish them together? With the fun jutsu, we haven't had a chance to try it on two people at once. They can be our guinea pigs!"

"Yes Jujia! Great idea, I wonder which kid will stay alive longer. I'm betting on the blonde, she's at least kinda conscious."

They finished talking, and started walking in perfect synchronized movement. Their chakra greatly increased, and their hand movements started going faster and faster until it was all a blur. At the moment they met, each ones chakra mused together, the separate wind and water combing into the rare element of ice.

Great spikes flew through the air, surrounding Ino and Kiba and encasing them in a clear, glittery tomb. The only things left open were their head and hands, which hung limply to the side.

_This can't be it. Not the end, I simply cannot die here from the hands of two crazy siblings. _Ino thought desperately, looking to the useless form of Kiba to her right._ We have so much to do...catch Sasuke...protect Luma...all of Konoha...there must be something else..._

Suddenly, her head snapped up as her escape route became crystal clear.

"Shall we make it explode now Jusa? Shurin is probably wondering where we are, though I hate to see such a pretty ice sculpture die so soon." Jujiaa asked nonchalantly, turning to her brother.

"Anyone in there Jusa? You look kinda out of it..." She continued, as he stood there brooding for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he turned onto her and slammed his own sister with the water that had fallen around them.

"Jusa! What the hell are you doing, that hurt baka!" She screamed at him, unaware that Ino's mind transfer jutsu had gone into effect and that wasn't Jusa at all. She started to dodge as his attacks became more and more frenzied.

_My transfer jutsu was a success! I'm having a really hard time controlling his water thing though, it's a lot more powerful than he let on...I don't know how long I can keep up controlled attacks _Ino's mind was working in overdrive as she looked through Jusa's eyes and was using him to take out his own sister.

"Jusa, please! I don't know whats going on but you have to stop, I can't defend against-" Her pleas were cut off as she was thrown against the ground once again. Ino sent out what she planned on being one last concentrated attack on the girl, but at the last second she totally lost control of the water, sending a whirlwind of murky liquid into her guard-less form.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as the girl was engulfed in the waves, and in the brief moment they had been upon her they had dealt serious damage. The waters receded, leaving the bloodied and limp girl laying in a pool of mud. Ino went back into her own body, releasing Jusa and ready to asses what had occurred.

"Woah, what just happened there I totally blacked out...Jujia? Jujia, what happened!" He cried, running over to her and cradling her in his arms. "Listen to me, wake up, how did you get hurt...all this water...the others are still in the ice..." It finally dawned on him that he had been controlled, and may have caused the demise of his own sister.

"No, you can't die on me! You're all I have Jujia...your my other half..." His eyes started to overflow with tears as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, to shake life back into her, but all he was met with was a blank stare. He leaned over her, crying and begging her to stay with him to no avail.

Back in the ice, Ino was watching this and felt terrible. She hadn't meant to go that far, and had no intentions of killing her. All of a sudden, she knew what she must do.

"You, Jusa! Let me out of this ice, I am a medical ninja and I can save your sister." Ino called out.

He slowly lifted his gaze, his bloodshot eyes filled with hatred. "I'm not an idiot, your the enemy if I let you go you will just kill me too!"

"No, you have to trust me on this. I am her only chance honestly."

He looked back and forth, tormented, until with a sigh of defeat he released the jutsu, the ice melting and seeping into the soil. Ino ran over, and cautiously put her hands over the girl. A layer of chakra covered them, and she started to heal the major wounds that were life threatening. They started to look better already, and the bleeding had stopped. She started breathing normally again, and after a few minutes Ino rose up, slapping her hands together with relief.

"You don't have to worry, she will live. She will need some rest, but within a couple of days she will be back to normal."

Jusa looked up, then reached out and hugged his twin sister tight, purely happy that she would live.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't understand why you would, us being enemies and all, but I owe you one big time. There is no way I can fight you or your friend after this, I need to look after Jujia." Jusa finished, giving a kind look to Ino.

Kiba had woken up, and came bounding over with Akamaru as soon as the ice had broken. He had seen the whole heartfelt spectacle, and couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy about the whole thing.

Ino started to stand, but immediately collapsed and clutched her stomach. She had forgotten about the hit she had taken earlier from the wind, and now had no chakra as well as a gaping hole in her stomach.

"Ino!" Kiba called, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground. He saw her injury, and understood that she had no chakra left to heal herself.

"Here. Take this, you can rip it up and use it as bandages for her." Jusa said as he lifted the remaining black cloak off of his body. The two boys were left standing there, wrapping the wounds and caring for their female companions.

* * *

><p>It was only later that Kiba actually took a good look at his clothing underneath, and almost gasped out loud at what he saw, at what the ninja headband tied to his waist had shown him.<p>

They were Hoshigakure, Star ninjas, just like Luma.

**Here is my first attempt at a real fight scene, hope there was enough drama for ya guys. I will work on the next chapter soon. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Enemy Ninjas Bond

Multiple birds flitted from branch to branch, oblivious and unaware of the fighting that had occurred right under their feet. The two pairs of enemy ninja, now connected by the need to protect their own, sat mending the wounds, leaf and star together.

"Ummm...do you need any help? Jujia is asleep now, your friend healed her...even though it was her fault she got hurt anyways, I'll forget that part." Jusa awkwardly asked, casting a worried look at Kiba, who was clumsily and hastily pressing the tattered black remains of the cloak into Ino's stomach.

Ino definately seemed worse off now that he could get a good look at her. _She must have been suppressing some serious pain when she was healing Jujia...I'm surprised she was able to stand after a direct hit from the Wind Scythe Jutsu... _Jusa thought to himself.

It was plain to see that even though they were from separate villages, and each had missions that involved hurting or killing the other if necessary, they had had no real intentions of murdering anyone. After all, they were only kids, and not the finely trained killing machines produced from the Village Hidden in Mist that Zabuza had hailed from.

Combined with the fact that the fight had drained most of their chakra reserves, it was clear to see that no more violence was going to occur there.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'm still a little shaky...would you mind pressing the rag to stop the bleeding with me?" Kiba answered raggedly. He was thoroughly confused as to why ninja from her own village would be sent to come after Luma. This might give him a chance to ask him himself, but first they would have to get friendly so the info could slip out.

If this was against more serious opponents, Kiba knew that the second he let an enemy near his wounded comrade, no matter the circumstances, it would lead to a kunai through both of their hearts. _This is different. This kid doesn't want to hurt anyone any more than I do, so for now I can trust him. I hope._ Akamaru gave an approving tail wag in his direction, and that was all the confirmation Kiba needed.

"So, umm ninja dude, you're name's Jusa right? Obviously not giving anything away about our villages or mission, what is your story? I can't help but notice from your headband that your Star, which kinda contradicts the whole point of us protecting a girl from your own village." Kiba started, praying the kid would still have a friendly disposition.

"Well, my sister and I have lived in the Star village our whole lives. When we were about 3 years old, our parents were sent on a mission to retrieve some top secret document from the Village Hidden in Grass, which was odd seeing that our village was rarely called upon for foreign jobs. They were brutally murdered, leaving Jujia and I to fend on our own, since we had no other family. We depended on each other for everything after that, training day and night so we could follow in our parent's footsteps and become great ninja. We were never part of the program with the meteor, we just didn't have compatible chakra. It turns out that my element was Water, and hers was Wind, so we were taught to combine it into Ice, which is pretty beast if I do say so myself. That's how things have been essentially, so how about you? Is this your girlfriend or something?" Jusa finished, raising his eyes with now a teasing look.

"HECK NO! I mean, Ino is a really nice girl, pretty too, but I don't like her like that!" Kiba blurted, his face becoming a bright shade of red.

"Mmmmhhmmm whatever you say doggy boy. What is it with that dog anyways? That thing isn't like any of the mutts we have around our place."

"HIS NAME IS AKAMARU. And he is my best friend, I'm from a clan that specializes in tracking through smell, and we all pretty much have a ninja dog we bring with us everywhere. My older sister Hana is a vet as well as a ninja, and my mom is one scary lady. You definitely wouldn't want to get on her bad side, as I have seen many times when I forget to make my bed or something stupid like that. And Ino isn't even on my team normally, we all got thrown together by our Hokage. My team since graduation is Shino, this creepy guy that controls bugs, and Hinata, a crazy shy girl who stutters on every word but is the most kind-hearted kid I know."

"Your village sounds like it has all kinds of neat powers within it! We are pretty small, so our variety is pretty limited, and-"

He was cut off by an explosion on the other side of the forest, in the direction that Kakashi had went off in. The sounds of battle brought the harsh reality back to their attention. No matter how friendly they got, no matter how many heartfelt stories were shared, the hard facts were they were enemies, and lighthearted conversation couldn't last long.

"Ya know whats weird..." Jusa started, solemnly lowering his head after sharing an understanding gaze with Kiba. "I have never killed anyone. Jujia and I have been sent on multiple missions, ranging from a million D ranks to Bs and even an A, but we always aim to injure and never kill. This has cost us many battles unfortunately, taking the long route just to avoid the easy solution of cleanly cutting our opponents heads off. Jujia is a girl, and hates blood and all that, so she has an excuse. Mine is, well, it could be the nastiest and cruelest man on earth, but I can't help thinking that he is _someones _father, son, best friend...I can't do it. After losing my parents, I just can't bring myself to do it. I know that this makes me a terrible ninja. I can never scale the ranks, never achieve any status as a Shinobi without that careless and emotionless disposition."

Kiba understood his feelings. He had killed a select number of ninja, but only because it had been to protect his own comrades or village, never in cold blood.

* * *

><p>"Ok then, let's make an agreement then Jusa. I will, with all the self control I can manage, try not to kill you as long as you won't kill me. That way, we are all happy. I don't think I can return to the fight anyways, I'd probably be more hurt than help to Naruto and Kakashi."<p>

Jusa smiled hesitantly at the offer. He couldn't understand exactly why, but he felt he could trust this kid with the wild hair and odd red paint on his face.

This moment of peace ended with Ino coughing loudly, and opening her blue eyes wide to see a strange kid with his hands on her. She forgot for a moment everything that happened, shooting up in a sitting position, screaming "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Before gasping in pain and clutching herself again. She looked to the startled faces of the two boys around her, then back down at her newly bandaged and reopened wound before things clicked in her mind. "Oh yeah...we fought...I healed that girl...and now your just helping me...sorry bout that..."

Kiba burst out laughing, pointing a finger in their direction, looking like he wanted to say something but ending up just doubling over in a giggling fit.

"Oh you mutt, I'm sure you just think this is hilarious! You should be kissing my feet for saving your butt back there! If it wasn't for me, we would have been shards of cold ice on the ground!" Ino started on one of her rants, covering her embarrassing outburst by directing attention away from herself.

_Dang, I never thought I would see the day when there would be two people louder than me and Jujia..._ Jusa thought, looking between the pair who seemed to be in their own little world.

Gasping for breath, Kiba officially introduced them to each other.

"Ino, this pervert is Jusa, as I'm sure you had picked up in the fight. He is a cool guy, we don't need to worry bout him. And since you owned him anyways, there's really nothing to worry about at all."

She turned to him, taking in the beaten up kid before her eyes. Her eyes grew huge when she spotted the Star headband around his waist, and didn't have the self control to hide her surprise.

"WOAH HEY NOW you're from Star too? How dare you attack Luma! She is one of you! She is honestly just a sweet girl caught up in something she can't control and you people, who she thought she could trust, come around here and attack her! No explanation at all! Why, if I wasn't hurt..." She finished, glaring at him and wishing she could set people on fire with her mind.

"I didn't choose to do this! It was just a mission given to me, same as any other, I have no choice in the matter. You don't see me sitting here being like an old lady and lecturing you on why you are meddling in our village's affairs, oh yeah, because you were just given a mission and expected to follow it!" He retorted.

The weary companionship that had been the product of injury and exhaustion had been extinguished by now, and their brash personalities were starting to clash, as had been expected. _Great. Now I have to be a stinking peacemaker. Normally I'm the one causing problems, not fixing them._ Kiba thought with a sigh, sending Akamaru in between them to cut the tensions. _It helps that no one can resist a fluffy white puppy._

"Ok guys, cut it out. I made a promise with Jusa that I wouldn't kill him, but that doesn't extend to Ino, so I suggest shutting up. None of this was anyone's fault, so I suggest just giving it all up. And Ino, if you hadn't noticed, (which you should have) while you are bickering Kakashi and Naruto are fighting their own battles. Not to be the killjoy, cause you know how much I like a good argument, now isn't the time or place."

They both were quiet, giving a new look to Kiba, one of _respect?_ Ino was close to making a smart remark about how serious he was being, but she realized that while they were all lying around, her own friends could be locked in mortal combat, and scolded herself for making light of the situation on a mission.

"Well Kiba, what can we do? I would love to go help them, but I honestly can't even stand right now, much less fight." Ino stated, suddenly sober.

"Personally, I think the best thing we can do, for both our teams, is to rest right now and trust in their strengths, or weaknesses, since I of course havta root for my buds Shurin and Mr. Quiet Doom and Gloom." Jusa butted in, speaking what was on everyone's minds.

Rest. And with that, all three ninjas slumped to the ground, giving into exhaustion and allowing for a little R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Not necessarily realistic that they could be buddys all of a sudden, but hey I'm a peaceful girl myself. Sorry for the wait!<strong>


End file.
